Manfred Romanov Trial
Lieutenant Colonel Manfred Romanov got traced by national Intelligence and got arrested by our own Special Forces. Ironically, he had held key functions in both these organisations in the past. Romanov is jailed, and awaits the decision of the Supreme Court whether or not he is guilty. Once the Court decides, it is up to the president to set an appropriate punishment. Romanov was trialed by Supreme Judge Albert Blanc. Apart from Romanov, also Olaf Degreef and Anton Spinoy were heared. Trial records on Romanov Judge Blanc: Mister Romanov, is it true you fled the country in October 3649, right after the murder on Paul Spaak and the assassination attempt on Herman Devos? Romanov: No sir, I was on a vacation. It is true I left shortly after these events, but that would be nothing but coincidence. I would never flee. Judge Blanc: You were away on vacation for a very long time. Romanov: Yes sir, I had kind of a burnout, I needed... Judge Blanc: And don't you think that leaving the country after these events looks rather odd? You're a soldier. Our president could have gotten killed. You've got any idea what that would have caused? Romanov: Euh... I do not see what that has got to do with me, sir. There are other soldiers, better soldiers. Anyway, I felt I needed a breack. Judge Blanc: What exactly was your function at Fertig? Romanov: As base XO, I was responsible for the good daily working of the base and its personnel. Judge Blanc: You've had quite some responsibility overthere. How was your relationship with Olaf Degreef, your CO? Romanov: I would have followed him anywhere. I respected my CO. Judge Blanc: Really? Don't forget we do check our sources, and Mr. Degreef told a slightly different story. Romanov: Well, we had some issues, but in the end we got along. Judge Blanc: Could you tell me what happened on August 16, 3649? Romanov: I don't recall anything... Judge Blanc: Let me help you. There was a meeting at Fertig attended by you, General Degreef and Paul Spaak, wasn't there? Something to do with a promotion of yours if I'm not mistaken. Romanov: We were discussing change of command. General Degreef would be promoted and replaced as the new Second Reserve Army XO. I thought I would get command over first corps. That's the way these things are usually done. Judge Blanc: But this time it wasn't. Apparently, General Degreef doubted you're abilities. Being a personal friend of Paul Spaak, he would use Spaak to intervene your promotion. I guess you didn't like that. Romanov: For over four years I was XO at that base. It was about time I'ld get in command. And then they took that away from me. They wanted to send me to Port Golavia, as a military attachée. Do I look like I'm the right person for that job? Don't think so. Judge Blanc: Mister Romanov! What did you do afterwards? Don't forget we've been talking to David Stern aswell, and he has provided us some very interesting information. Romanov: I... When I worked for the Intelligence office, I learned a lot about dangers from abroad. We had been tailing some individuals for some time. Mister Stern being one of them. Using my contacts at Intel, we got in touch. Judge Blanc: You wanted him to cooperate? Or did he design the plan? Romanov: No, no! I didn't know anything. He just wanted me to smuggle him into Lodamun and supply him with weapons. You must believe me, I didn't have anything to do with any of this. Judge Blanc: Well, your part so far seems quite large. And military weapons? What were you thinking? Romanov: Everything happened so fast. And I knew there weren't any exercises scheduled. I thought noone would notice. Judge Blanc: What did president Devos had to do with this? Romanov: As I said before, all of this wasn't my idea... Judge Blanc: Mister Romanov, that's enough! David Stern says he wanted to get rid of Mr. Spaak and Mr. Orman, and we have reason to believe him. He didn't care for Mr. Devos. Mr. Stern is proud of what he has done, and his motif is plausible, but he hasn't got a motive for Mr. Devos. And anyway, why would he lie? He has got nothing left to lose. Romanov: It was very convenient to me that David wanted Paul dead to be honest. But that was never my goal. Judge Blanc: When Mr. Spaak died, he had allready been talking to Mr. Devos, didn't he. Mr. Devos wanted to get rid of you. Are you aware of that? Romanov: He never had the right to take my command from me! Judge Blanc: That's right, Mr. Romanov. And he wouldn't have. But I'm quite sure the Defence Minister would have. But apparently, that makes you very angry. Angry enough to kill? Romanov: I am innocent. I haven't killed anyone! Judge Blanc: No, you haven't. You didn't even have the guts to do it yourself. You had the favour done by someone else, or at least: you would have if Mr. Stern would have succeeded. Romanov: No, your honour, I ... Judge Blanc: Mr. Romanov. There are hundreds of witnesses that declare the same thing: you wanted that command more than anything. You lost it when you heared you wouldn't get it. Anyways, you admitted to have helped a dangerous individual enter the country illegaly. You admit providing him with weapons. We will leave the decision of guilt up to the Supreme Court. You've got anything to add, Mr. Romanov? Romanov: ...